


Kinktober Day 17 - Titfucking

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Titfucking, overuse of the word 'tit'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Cloud likes Tifa's boobs.Three (or more) some | Master/slave| Titfucking
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 17 - Titfucking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll be able to get all of kinktober done in time; I just feel no motivation to write recently. (Actually, I feel no motivation to do anything the past week and a half or so but that's beside the point.) I planned on doing Omovember this year too, and I might still, but I think they'll be late.

Tifa was leaning over the bar waiting for a customer to sit down. Cloud was sipping at his drink trying not to stare. Her top showed just enough for him to see the line of her cleavage and he had to stop himself from leaning over to try and see more.

She turned and smiled at him, sending waves of guilt over him. She was so happy to see her childhood friend after 5 years, and here was staring at her tits. He looked away quickly, afraid she’d somehow realize, no matter how stupid that sounded.

*****

Tifa was strolling a few paces ahead of Cloud, walking backward. They were heading towards their apartments, and Tifa decided to walk home with Cloud. Every step she took shook her tits a little, and Cloud was more than a little transfixed.

He knew she was talking about something, but he couldn’t tell what she was saying. He was transfixed on the up, down, up, down of her chest. He felt guilty once again but figured he didn’t reply much anyway.

They finally made it to their apartment, and he walked up the stairs behind her. They got to the front door of her apartment and he went to step beside her but she grabbed him pulled him inside of her apartment. He almost fell but managed to catch himself as Tifa shut the door behind her with a ‘ _click._ ’

“Tifa, what--”

She put a finger to her mouth with a smile and shrugged her suspenders off of her shoulders. “Uh…” Cloud said intelligently.

She let out one of her small, almost imperceptible laugh and crossed her arms over her chest to grab the opposite sides hem of her white shirt and pull it over head in one fluent move, leaving her standing there in her sports bra.

She did the same thing with said sports bra, letting her tits fall with their own weight. He swallowed, with difficulty. She leaned forward, her tits following the movement. “You’ve been staring at my chest all day, Cloud. Like what you see?”

Cloud still can’t figure out how to form words, let alone sentences. “It’s fine. Say what you want, Cloud.”

She kneels in front of him, putting her chest right in his face. She teases him with them for a second before she pushes on him so his back is on the floor. She straddles him putting pressure on his hard cock.

She notices this with a small hum. Her eyes light up. “Wanna fuck my tits?”

Cloud’s mind fogs over and he rolls them over. He undoes his pants as quick as he can and pulls his cock out. He slides up and pushes his cock between Tifa’s tits. She pushes them together, creating pressure around him that feels amazing.

He begins to thrust, spreading precum all over her chest and causing him to groan quietly. He speeds up, nearly shoving the head of his cock into Tifa’s chin. She looks at him, eyes clouded with lust as Cloud fucks her tits.

He lets out a drawn-out grunt as he cums. It paints her neck and chest white.


End file.
